


Nice Chatting with You, Red

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Multi, Prison Sex, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Texting, heavier flashwave but Leonard is definitely there, liberal use of the word "bitch"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick has a nice chat with Red.





	1. Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sayumi_Kioko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/gifts).



> My friend Sayumi_Kioko gave the general gist of the scenario in [Flash Trash](https://discord.gg/KD756Gk), although their version was coldflash.
> 
> My friend Klepto gave their permission to use their 'shop of Barry from the [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/EQhZEvP) as an icon here.
> 
> If servers dedicated to flarrowverse fanworks sound like a fun idea to you, try them out! Flash Trash is 18+ only and more focused on porn and kinks (and also smaller, for people who'd like a more intimate experience) whereas the Shipyard has SFW and NSFW areas (and has lots of members for the social butterflies).
> 
> Transcript in chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made the fake chat here https://www.fakechatapp.com/


	2. Transcript

_Barry_ , 21:57—(heart eyes) saw this and thought "a snowflake for my snowflake!" (snowflake emoji, red heart)

 _Barry_ , 22:05—Len?

 _Barry_ , 22:08—Len???

 _Barry_ , 22:10—(confusion and worry) Did I say something wrong?

 **Mick** , 22:15—You're all good, Red, Snart's just to horny to answer the phone.

 _Barry_ , 22:17—chokes

 **Mick** , 22:18—Exactly (eggplant, drops, face with eyes closed and tongue out)

 _Barry_ , 22:18—why??? (confusion)

 **Mick** , 22:20—You've been in jail before, you know what "snowflake" means.

 _Barry_ , 22:23—(embarrassed) o-oh I am so sorry! I completely forgot!!!

 **Mick** , 22:24—Oh, he loves it. Outside of jail anyway (smirk)

 **Mick** , 22:27—He's on his knees stretching those pretty lips around my cock.

 _Barry_ , 22:31—How? can you even concentrate???

 **Mick** , 22:35—Cuz I'm thinking of the prettiest twink ass warden hearing noises from the cells and wandering in on big bag Heatwave and his bitch.

 _Barry_ , 22:35—breaks

 **Mick** , 22:45—You've heard about prison sex plenty of times during training. You never believed that it actually happens, yet here you are, eyes locked on none other than the coolest cat in Central City mewling as he rides the heat. I smirk as I meet your gaze, knowing you can't turn away from Len's ass gobbling up my cock. I was letting Len do all the work, but I start thrusting into him and unload deep inside him. His hips are purple when I finally let him go. He's hard and heavy, and I was gonna let him get himself off after me, but swirl my finger and tell him we got a guest to entertain.

 _Barry_ , 22:47—(fuck spelled incorrectly)

 _Barry_ , 22:47—*fuck

 **Mick** , 22:49—I watch your dick tent helplessly in your pants, and we can't ruin your uniform, can we? You won't have anyone's respect once they know how much of a slut you are. But don't worry, Lenny and I can keep a secret. Just keep the noise down, if you can~

 _Barry_ , 22:50—(face with mouth and eyes straining under how tightly they're sealed)

 **Mick** , 22:52—Snart fishes you out of your pants. You strain against the bars to get closer to his warm, wet mouth. He'd suck you all the way down to your balls if he could, yet you're addicted to what you've got. I watch you both with a leer. You may not be the one I'm calling Snowflake, but you're a bitch now too all the same. I see it in how your knuckles go white gripping the bars as you cum just from Len suckling your head and fingering your balls. I pat my thigh once Len swallows you down like a good boy.

 **Mick** , 22:53—I look at you and say, "Go on, finish, Red."

 _Barry_ , 22:54—I just did oh fuck

 **Mick** , 22:54—"Finish your rounds," I say.

 _Barry_ , 22:55—oh

 **Mick** , 22:56—You have the rest of the block left, after all. But if you're quick enough, Len'll still be humping me when you're done.

 _Barry_ , 22:56—oh god

 **Mick** , 22:58—I gotta go so Snart and I can finish our rounds. Nice chatting with you, Red. I'll put him on the line when we're done. And buy our snowflake that snowflake; he'll love it. (smiling smooch)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
